1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional blower is typically oriented so that the plane of its body stands vertically during use. The conventional blower typically includes an electric motor, air blades, and a centrifugal air channel. The air blades are oriented vertically in the air channel. The electric motor is positioned on one side of the air channel, and an air inlet is formed at the other side. When the power is turned on, the electric motor drives the air blades to rotate. After the air blades draw in air from the air inlet, the air is blown out through the air outlet of the air channel.
Unfortunately, this configuration for a conventional blower suffers from some drawbacks, which include a high center of gravity, fast heating of the electric motor, slow heat dissipation, and appreciable wear and loss, which often results in a short service life for the blower. In addition, the vertical orientation of the conventional blower can be dangerous because the blower can be inadvertently tipped or toppled during use.